


A Broken Bond

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breaking of a Parabatai Bond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parabatai Bond, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Fic about Magnus comforting/worrying about Alec while go by through his bond breaking in 2x20 please!!





	A Broken Bond

Magnus was still trying to find a reason for the strange demonic behavior when he heard Alec scream. Or, perhaps, it wasn’t really a scream. It was a struggling release of breath, as if a large hand squeezed Alec’s lungs and knocked all the air out of him. A painful exhale that made shivers crawl all over Magnus’ skin.

“Alexander,” Magnus turned around, watching Alec bent over the table, supporting himself with one hand while the other pressed against the  _Parabatai_ rune under his shirt. “are you okay?” 

Alec didn’t answer right away. He was breathing heavily and it seemed there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room, his knees buckling under the weight of pain coursing through his body. He looked up, but his eyes were blank, hollow, gone to a place no one could ever follow. 

“His  _Parabatai_ rune.” Izzy spoke up as Alec lifted his t-shirt, soft strokes of black ink slowly catching on fire and tormenting his soul. 

“It’s..” Alec tried to say, but failed as another wave of suffering cut through him, realization making his features turn desperate and dejected. “..Jace.”  

And he screamed, his legs finally giving up under him, falling to the ground. Magnus was next to him in an instant, steady hands on his shoulders, as he writhed and squirmed in pain. 

It was the first time Magnus has ever felt this hopeless. Watching people you care about gradually disappear was one thing, but seeing Alec getting lost in the tormentous despair as the rune on his hip washed away and faded every second was far worse.

“Alexander..” he called, reaching for Alec more firmly.

“I.. I can’t feel him.” It was a voice of a broken man, a helpless whisper sounding in between hurtful intakes of air. “He’s dead.” 

The hand keeping Alec up couldn’t hold him anymore, but Magnus was there, bringing his arms around him. He could see Alec’s emotionless expression, not because he didn’t suffer anymore, but because it was a kind of sorrow which leaves you without a single tear, an empty shell broken into millions of shards, spilled and never to be brought together again.  

Even Izzy came closer, weakly reaching for Alec’s hand, unable to tear her gaze away from the silvery scar on Alec’s hip. Magnus pulled them both closer, feeling the muffled screams and sobs as Izzy pressed herself on his shoulder and the gentle trembling of Alec’s breaking heart against his chest.  

He didn’t know what to do. There was  _nothing_  that could be done. Not a spell to repair a soul, not a word to mend what’s been shattered. 

“Alexander?” he tried again, seeing Alec’s expression change, morph into a stiff, numb mask of a soldier. 

“We need to go.” He said without a trace of anything but cold calmness. “If-if Jace is.. Clary might be in danger, too. We have to find her. I.. I can’t lose anyone else.” 

They stood up, Alec immediately pulling out a map of Idris, trying to find the most probable place, where Valentine would complete his plan. Izzy’s hand were still shaking as she and her brother worked in a sync Magnus has never seen before. Both of their faces were stern and rigid, only Alec’s eyes gave away his true emotions. 

Stepping forward, Magnus created a portal as close to the Lake Lynn as he could. Just before they walked through, he reached out and held onto Alec’s hand, their eyes finally locking at last. Maybe, if he squeezed hard enough, a part of his strength would pass onto Alec, help him and let him know Magnus was there. Maybe, if he tried long enough, he wouldn’t have to lose him to the unbearable grief of a broken bond.  

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Though, maybe it didn’t turn out as comforting as I intended? Oops. It just seems I’m a type of a person, who can write about heartbreak way more easily than about happy moments. Is that even healthy, hh? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ;)
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
